Transmission and distribution of electrical power typically relies on sets of high-voltage conductors. In one common arrangement, a set of three conductors, each transmitting one phase of a three-phase alternating-current system, are strung in parallel, spaced apart from each other. The conductors often extend long distances and are supported by periodically-spaced poles or towers (“supports”). The supports keep the conductors above the ground and ensure that the conductors remain spaced adequately apart from each other.
Each support comprises one or more insulator for each conductor. The insulators, often in the form of an insulator stem, are intended to prevent the transmission of current from one conductor to another conductor or to the ground.
It is often necessary to perform maintenance on or to replace a support, an insulator, or other equipment. However, the hazards inherent in working around high-voltage transmission lines limits the work that can be done on supports and components while energized conductors are in place. Further, since the conductors associated with each support may be providing power to hundreds of thousands of customers, de-energizing the conductors would be a huge disruption to power customers and is therefore impractical. Therefore, it is useful to provide a mobile conductor lift, capable of supporting an energized or nonenergized, multi-phase conductor set, and holding the conductors away from the support being accessed.
Other mobile conductor support devices have been proposed, such as conductor lifts which attach to the boom of a boom truck, crane, or similar equipment (“vehicle”). Those devices, however, prevent the vehicle from being used for other purposes with the conductor lift attached. Additionally, the conductor lifts are not easily removed or re-installed. Further, when detatched, the prior art conductor lifts are generally large, unwieldy, and difficult to store.
What is needed is a conductor lift that can remain attached to a boom while allowing the boom to be used for other purposes. Another need is a conductor lift capable of being folded for convenient storage.